Misbehaving
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Sequel to The Newest LeBeau…our little thief’s powers emerge...Completed
1. Chapter 1

Misbehaving/Puppybaddog

Summary: sequel to The Newest LeBeau…our little thief's powers emerge.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

3 years after that little horrible ordeal with the kidnapping little Remy LeBeau was doing very well in growing up as all little children should having fun and being happy, Jean-Luc chuckled as he watched his son playing on the swings trying to get as high as he could. Looking at his watch he sighed he didn't want to leave yet but being a master thief and being reinstated as Guild leader Jean-Luc had a lot to do.

Calling over his nine year old whom began to pout a bit, Jean-Luc rolled his eyes when Remy asked to stay for another five minutes.

"No ya can't I told ya befo' that we have ta go now come on…" Jean-Luc sighed at the look on his nine year old's face. "Ya look pathetic ya know dat…oh alright ten minutes not a second more Remy ya hear me?" he smirked.

"Oui papa…" Remy grinned as he rushed over to the side of the building and played with the other children, Jean-Luc sat on a bench keeping a close eye on his son, looking at the big kids he was playing with, Remy was never laughed at because of his small height, since he always won every game he ever played.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he answered his ringing cell phone. "LeBeau…" he sighed, "We at da park what is so important…non…can't it wait half an hour…" Jean-Luc sighed as he looked behind him and frowned the very man he was talking to on the phone had just arrived in his car, slamming on the brakes he quickly parked the car and got out. Jean-Luc looked at his eldest son unimpressed, "Ya do know little kids play 'round here right?" he growled as he stood.

"Ya really need ta look at dis…" he pressed handing him a folder, Jean-Luc glanced behind his shoulder to his youngest son then opened the folder.

Henri smiled as he watched Remy play, it had been nearly three years since his father had brought his little brother back home, thankfully taking him off the streets and at his age he was already a very good little thief. Remy was actually making Jean-Luc act as he used to being childish and always made the man chase him around the yard. Broken from his thoughts he looked back to his father, Jean-Luc looked up. "How old is this information?" he asked.

"A couple hours…" Henri answered.

"Doesn't give us much time…alright send a few men to keep an eye on da shipment…I don like dis…sounds like a trap…"

"Which is why I rushed ovah here…" Henri chuckled then frowned as he looked back to his little brother, "What da hell…" Jean-Luc looked at Henri a bit confused, "REMY…MOVE…" he yelled and rushed over to his brother.

XxXxX

Remy was throwing a ball around with the four little boys he was playing with wearing a pair of sunglasses the kids weren't afraid of little Remy LeBeau since they couldn't see his red on black eyes. One of the kids threw the ball with a bit more force and it flew over Remy, Remy ran after it, the ball bounced over to one of the buildings nearby. As he bent to retrieve it he suddenly felt a bit dizzy leaning against the wall Remy dropped the ball and blinked his eyes and looked at his hands they seemed to tingle, a bit confused at the feeling as it quickly passed Remy shrugged and rested his left hand on the wall of the building and reached for the ball with his right.

He frowned as he now felt pain in his hands, he quickly stepped back thinking some insect had bitten him or something, then looked at the wall as it now glowed a faint pink.

Remy was beginning to get a little scared as he took another step back, the other children quickly ran to their mothers, Remy hadn't even heard someone call out to him.

When Henri saw the wall glow, he rushed over to his little brother, hoping nothing bad would happen but just in case, "REMY…MOVE…" he yelled, seeing that the boy hadn't budged Henri quickly wrapped his arms around the nine year old, and yanked him to his chest running away from the wall, as the wall blew Henri bent to one knee and covered his brother with his body to protect him, thankfully it was a small explosion and he had run far enough from the blast.

Jean-Luc rushed to his sons looking to Henri, "Ya alright?"

"Yeah we fine…" he answered looking down to his brother, Henri breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him close, then handed him to his father.

Jean-Luc kneeled down to Remy looking him over, "Come ere petite ya alright?" he asked eyeing him for any injuries, "Scared da hell out of me, ya okay?" Remy bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded his head.

"I-I didn't m-ean ta…" Remy breathed, before he could say another word Jean-Luc pulled him forward into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright…wasn't ya fault…" he whispered in the boy's ear kissing his cheek, standing with Remy still in his arms Jean-Luc closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then looked at what was left of the wall he had almost lost his son… "Let's go home Henri…" he whispered and made his way to the car, sitting in the back seat with Remy. Jean-Luc tried to calm his youngest.

XxXxX

At home Jean-Luc unlocked the front door nudging Remy to enter before him while Henri parked the car in the garage and went to inform Tante of the little accident in the park, Remy sulked as he slowly entered the house. Seeing this Jean-Luc gently pushed him up the stairs, entering the bathroom he picked him up and sat him on the counter. Remy hadn't spoken the entire trip home Jean-Luc grabbed a face cloth from the cupboard and turned on the faucet dipping the cloth in the warm water he washed Remy's face, then lifted the sleeves of his shirt to check for cuts and bruises. "Ya sure ya not hurt?" he asked, turning Remy's arms in his hands.

The moment he touched his hands Remy jerked them back, "Non…" he whimpered, afraid to hurt his father.

Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow in confusion then sighed, "Remy…" Jean-Luc cupped the boy's face and lifted it to meet his eyes, "I ain't afraid of ya, and I nevah will be…ya remember what happened?" he asked.

"Don' know was jus playin' an I touched da wall an it started glowin'" he whispered bowing his head.

"Come ere…" Jean-Luc leaned forward and hugged him again.

"Non…I'll hurt you…" Remy quickly tried to push him away, but Jean-Luc had a firm grip on the boy.

"I ain't gonna push ya away petite…" he whispered kissing his forehead, "Come on…" he coaxed picking him up and heading downstairs. Making his way to his office Jean-Luc sat at his desk with Remy on his lap and turned on the computer. Waiting for it to boot up, he leaned back and looked at his son who kept his hands to his chest afraid to touch anything, Jean-Luc leaned him back and chuckled softly as he rested his chin on top of his head and ran his left hand on his back, "It's gonna be alright petite…" he whispered, and typed in a few commands on the keyboard.

Remy closed his eyes, and had managed to fall asleep. When he woke up about an hour later he looked around he was still leaned up against his father, "What ya doin?" Remy yawned and rubbed at his eyes then glanced over to the screen.

"I am looking fo' a little information…" he answered, turning Remy to face the screen. "See…what's dis say?" he smirked wrapping an arm around Remy's waist and resting his chin on the boy's right shoulder.

"X-Xav-ier's sch-ool fo gi-fted youngs-ters…Wes-chest-er New-York…" Remy frowned at the address then looked to his father. "What's dis place…you sendin' me away?" he looked on horrified.

"Non…non non absolutely not Remy…" He answered kissing his cheek, "Now listen you know you be a mutant…" Remy nodded, "…maybe makin' da wall blow up is a power that jus' popped up…now I'm gonna have a long talk with dis man…find out if it could be a possibility…if it is we gonna go on a little trip but only aftah we check on him ta make sure dis not be a joke or something…if it ain't it's jus' ta see if he can help ya or not okay?"

"Ya not gonna leave me dere wit those strangers…all alone…are ya?"

Jean-Luc smiled, "Nevah…but If I do have ta leave cause of business you'll be with Tante, uncle Jacques will be wit me and you won't get bored wit Lapin though you two will have ta behave..." he chuckled when Remy grinned wickedly, "…dat's my boy…no worries petite…" he smiled, kissed his cheek and put him down. "Now I smell something cooking in da kitchen…why dont'cha go sneak in dere and steal us a few cookies…" he grinned with a wink.

Remy smiled and bound out of his father's office fully intent on trying to get by Tante…it had never been done before but he was determined to snatch a few of those yummy cookies from the old woman he'd always thought to be his mother.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he picked up the phone and dialed Xavier's number. Waiting a few moments he heard a man on the other line. "Xavier's school for gifted youngster, Logan speaking…"

"Oui is Mr.Xavier nearby?" he asked.

"He is who's this?"

"I be Jean-Luc LeBeau…May I speak wit him please?"

"Can I ask about what?"

"I'd like some information about his school…" Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at the man on the other line, 'Put im on da line already…' he drawled in his head.

"Alright hold on…" Logan sighed as he put the man on hold.

A few moments later Jean-Luc heard a calm voice flow through the line, "This is Charles Xavier, how may I help you?"

"Oui bonjour M'sieu how are ya today?" Jean-Luc chirped.

"I am very well thank-you…"

"Well dat's good…My name is Jean-Luc LeBeau and I'd like ta ask ya a few questions if I may?"

"But of course sir, by all means…"

"Your school is for mutants oui?"

"Yes that it is…"

"Is it just for education or do you have people dere ta help da students wit dere powers?"

Charles smiled, "Both actually…"

"Forgive my language sir, but this school is not some kind of bullshit prank ta lure mutants and send dem off somewhere is it?"

"Of course not sir, no harm has ever come to any of my students and they are very well protected from anyone who would try to do them harm."

"Hmmm ya know I so hate doing these kinds of conversations on da phone would it be alright if we came for a little visit, a guided tour of sorts?"

"Of course sir, we'd be happy to meet you…you did say we?"

"Yes my son be a mutant…I'm afraid his powers have started to surface…which is why I'd like ta meet ya face ta face…I may be a very trustin' man but when it comes to my boy I be very protective…ya understand me sir?"

"Yes of course…when exactly can I expect you and your son?"

Jean-Luc thought for a moment as he calculated in his head how long it would take his men to find out what they could about Xavier and his school, he smirked when Remy quickly rushed into the room wide eyed climbing into his lap four cookies in hand, a scowling Tante at the door. "You be lucky chile I have a lot of cooking ta do…you'll spoil ya dinner…" she scolded in a whisper then went back to the kitchen Jean-Luc chuckled as he watched Remy place two cookies on the desk and eat the other two.

"Let's say…the end of the week how's dat sound?" he asked.

"That would be perfect sir, we await your visit…"

"Hmmm I'm sure ya do…" Jean-Luc answered as he hung up, then looked to Remy "Took ya what three minutes…good boy…" he smirked tickling his little boy, "Tell me did Tante yell…did she, did she?" he grinned. Remy squirmed and laughed until tears streamed down his face, Jean-Luc lifted him up and kissed his forehead, "Ya okay now?" he asked.

Remy laughed softly as he leaned his forehead against his shoulder, "Oui…" he answered with a small sigh.

"We might be goin' on a trip at the end of da week alright…now I want all ya homework done and I don want ta hear no arguments from ya, ya understand me fiston…?"

"Oui…we gonna go to dat school in New York?"

"Oui and ya bettah behave with Tante…aftah snatching these I'm sure she'll want ta get even." He chuckled chewing on one of the cookies giving the second one to Remy. "Alright now ya get washed up for dinner, I still got a little work ta do." He gently put his son on his feet, "And ya behave yaself petite…"

"Oui papa…" Remy promised with a grin.

XxXxX

The week had quickly passed by and the LeBeau's were getting ready to leave for the airport, Henri had done a thorough search of the institute and found that it was legitimate he now had Remy in his arms and was throwing him in the air, "Ya gonna be a brat…ya gonna cause trouble I know it…" he grinned putting his brother on his feet and watching him run around in circles.

"I will not…" Remy protested as Henri caught him again and spun him in his arms making the little thief laugh.

"Hehe ya bettah, I got twenty bucks says you gonna drive those people at dat school crazy…" he chuckled hugging Remy and putting his brother on his feet, then ruffled his hair.

"Ey don' encourage 'im…" Jean-Luc warned, as he took Mattie's bag from her hand, and grasping Remy's hand with the other, he led them out to the car.

Henri chuckled as he took the other bags and dropped them in the trunk, "Awwww c'mon père da petite needs a little fun…" he chuckled closing the trunk, and watching Remy climb into the back seat.

"Buckle up Remy…" Jean-Luc smirked as he closed the door and turned to his eldest son, "Alright, you in charge anyting happens call me…"

"Oui père…" Henri snickered, as he watched his father get in the front passenger telling the driver to head for the airport, where they would meet Jacques his brother in law along with his nine year old son Lapin.

XxXxX

Arriving at the airport Remy ran around the car a little excited since it was his first time in an airplane, while Jean-Luc and the driver grabbed the bags, Mattie called for Remy who ran to her and grasped her hand, entering the building, Remy looked around for his cousin and grinned as he spotted Lapin squirming in his father's grasp it was his first time in a plane too, "Is it too late ta sedate them befo' we get on da plane Jean?" Jacques grinned, as he let his son stand on his feet.

"I'm afraid it is…" Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Plane leaves in an hour…" Jacques sighed, "Wit these two together dey gonna be a handful…" he smirked. "Alright you two, sit and stay…" he warned as he and Jean-Luc left to get their bags checked.

"We will…" both boys answered with an evil grin.

"Mon dieu..." Jacques whispered shaking his head, while Jean-Luc chuckled softly.

As the parents left, the children whispered to each other then glanced at Tante for a few moments, slowly getting up as they thought her attention at this moment was occupied since she was looking through one of her carry on bags, the boys carefully went behind Tante and were about to sneak away. Tante quirked an eyebrow as she took out her knitting needles, "Don' even tink about it mes p'tit anges…" she warned, the boys frowned and returned to their seats pouting a little.

Half an hour later Jean-Luc and Jacques arrived to get the others informing them that they were now boarding the plane, Jean-Luc took Remy by the hand and waited in line to give the woman at the door their tickets. The boys shared a row with Mattie while the parents were nice and comfortable sitting behind them, while in their seats the boys mostly chatted, played with a few toys or read comics, while Mattie continued her knitting.

About an hour had passed and the boys were passed out since they were too excited to sleep the night before, "You tink Remy's gonna like it dere?" Jacques asked turning to his brother in law.

"I don' tink so…at first he thought I was gonna leave him dere…"

"Aha…poor chile…" Jacques chuckled softly.

"I jus' hope they can help him he was so scared when we brought him home, didn't wanna touch nothin' or no one…"

"Well accordin' ta Henri da Xavier fellah is well known ta help mutants…"

"Hmmm…me tinks dis gonna be a long trip…" Jean-Luc groaned as the stewardess passed by informing everyone they would be landing in the next fifteen minutes and to buckle up, Jean-Luc gave a small nod then stood to check on the boys who were still sleeping, stepping into the row, he carefully so as not to wake them buckled them in. Sitting back down Jean-Luc chuckled, "Enjoy da silence til it lasts…" he mumbled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Jacques chuckled as he did the same.

Half an hour later, all five where now in a rented car on its way to the institute, "You two excited?" Tante asked as she was sitting between the two.

"Is there a lot of mutants like me dere papa?" Remy asked as he leaned against Tante.

"That there are petite, though I think dey got different types of powers…"

"Tink maybe some of them are as old as we are?" Lapin asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Jacques chuckled, "You two thinkin' bout getting a few accomplices?"

"Non…" they both answered coyly with a grin.

Jacques chuckled at the tone in their voices and spied the boys in his mirror. "Dat can't be good…"

XxXxX

Arriving at the institute they were welcomed by two men one looked a bit gruff while the other was in a wheelchair, "Jean-Luc LeBeau I presume?" the man in the wheelchair smiled. As he watched the small family step out of the car.

Jean-Luc approached with a grin of his own recognizing the voice, "Charles Xavier…" he answered shaking the man's hand.

"Welcome to my school…"

"Aheh thank-you M'sieu…" Jean-Luc turned to the car motioning for Remy to step forward. Remy slowly walked to his father leaning against him, "…and dis be mon fils Remy…" Jean-Luc looked up and frowned, at the look on Charles' face "You seem a bit surprised M'sieu?"

"I didn't expect him to be this young…hello Remy…" Charles smiled.

Remy just gave him a quick glance, "M'sieu…" he whispered keeping his head bowed.

Logan chuckled and kneeled down, "Ya don't have ta be shy around here kiddo…"

Remy only closed his eyes, Logan quirked an eyebrow in question as he looked to the boy's father, "Remy's a bit shy wit his eyes…dey not da usual colors…"

"Oh yeah…shouldn't be shy around here pup, we got all kinds of people here, our physician is big, furry and blue…" Logan chuckled, Remy gave a small smile but still refused to show them his eyes, Jean-Luc chuckled and ruffled Remy's hair pushing him back towards Lapin and Tante who were leaning against the car.

"Please come in make yourselves at home…" Charles smiled as he turned and entered the mansion all five entered the rec room where a few students where hanging out, "May we have the room please?" Charles asked, the students stood and left the room, while the adults sat on the couch, the two nine year olds sat on the floor playing with a few toys they had brought.

"Before we start I must ask the only one with powers is Remy correct?" Jean-Luc nodded, "Do you know what they are?"

"Well last week he touched a wall…and it blew up, scared da hell out of me…"

Logan and Charles quirked an eyebrow at the man's answer, hoping that he wasn't just going to leave the boy in their care and never come back. "Mr.LeBeau there is nothing to be afraid of your son is just starting out on his powers with a little training…"

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes as he cut him off, "The wall collapsed nearly crushin my boy that's what scared da hell out of me…" he smirked, "I told ya on da phone I be very protective of 'im, ya didn't actually tink I'd leave him here and nevah come back did ya?"

"Please excuse my suspicions it's just that it has happened before…"

"Aheh…won't happen wit my boy I love 'im too much…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he glanced behind the couch to the two cousins as they continued playing.

"Does Remy have some control over his powers, do you know what caused them to come out, was he angered, depressed?"

"He was playin' ball wit a few kids and…It hasn't happened again if that's what ya askin…"

"It might just be a fluke…sometimes the amount of power can accumulate and just want to be let out…usually powers on a mutant don't manifest themselves until after puberty hits…" Charles explained then was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Professor…the others are being mean…" a red-haired boy wearing a pair of sunglasses entered, walking up to the man.

Charles smiled, "Scott have you met Remy and…" he looked to Jean-Luc who grinned.

"Lapin…" he answered. And glanced to Jacques, "His boy…"

"You called your son after a rabbit?" Logan smirked.

"That's not his real name I call 'im Lapin well cause he be very quick…" Jacques chuckled.

Charles smiled, "Scott why don't you introduce yourself to the boys…" he nudged the eleven-year-old towards the two. Scott smiled and ran behind the couch.

"Hi I'm Scott…" the boy sat down beside the two, Remy and Lapin looked at each other then at Scott and grinned wickedly Scott looked at them confused.

Mattie sighed as she spoke up, "Don' even tink about it…" she warned, the men looked at her in confusion, Jean-Luc glanced behind the couch.

"Ey…be nice petite…"

"Oui papa…" Remy chirped.

"I mean it Remy…"

"I am bein' nice…" Remy smirked.

"Wipe dat grin off ya face petite…" Jean-Luc continued, Remy huffed and stuck out his tongue. Turning back to Xavier, Jean-Luc waited for the man to continue.

"Does the mutant gene run in your family?" Charles asked with a smile.

"Non, not dat I know of…"

"In that case Remy is the first in your family to…"

"Not exactly…" Jean-Luc cut him off.

"What do ya mean?" Logan frowned as he leaned back in his seat resting his right arm on the back of his chair.

"I adopted Remy when he was about six months old…" Jean-Luc explained.

"Do you know of his family history?"

"Non…"

"Well does Remy's birth parents…"

"Non…an don't ask again…" Jean-Luc cut him off knowing what the man was about to ask. "Don' mean ta be rude but ah I didn't actually find my boy at an adoption agency ya understand me?" Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes a bit.

Sensing the man's emotions Charles sighed, "I believe I do…"

"…an he had a tough time with da last couple of years…so don' ask im…" Jean-Luc warned.

Charles frowned a bit sensing a bit of anger from the man, "Very well…You said before that his eyes were not the usual color?"

"That dey aren't…Dey be red on black…" Jean-Luc answered relaxing a bit.

"Would it be alright to allow our doctor to look at him?" Charles asked.

Jean-Luc cringed the moment he mentioned the word doctor, as Jacques rolled his eyes and stood, "I'll find 'im…" he sighed as he walked out of the room.

Logan and Xavier looked at each other then at Jean-Luc in confusion. "Non it wouldn't Remy hates doctors and hospitals…he tends ta avoid dem by hiding he long gone by now…"

"Long gone?" Logan stood and went behind the couch only to find Lapin and Scott sitting on the floor. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Interesting I didn't even sense him leave…" Charles spoke up fascinated.

"Ya mentioned a doctor looking at him so my boy disappeared…" Jean-Luc smirked as he heard Jacques call out to him, "Excuse me M'sieu…" Jean-Luc sighed as he stood and walked to his brother in law exchanging a few words. Logan watched as Jean-Luc slowly made his way across the hall to the third door which was open and kneeled down with a smile his arms extended, "Come on out Remy…I promise no doctor alright?"

After a few moments the nine year old slowly looked around and walked up to his father who picked him up and returned to the couch, Jean-Luc sat his son beside him who hid his face from the men. Lapin looked up and ran to his father climbing in his lap he whispered something in his père's ear who gave a small grin, "Would it be alright if Scotty showed the boys around, dey might be into a little explorin'" he suggested.

Jean-Luc whispered something in Remy's ear provoking a small smile from the nine year old.

Charles smiled, "Of course…Scott why don't you take them to Storm's garden…"

"Okay Professor…" Scott chirped as he motioned for the boys to follow him.

XxXxX

After about ten minutes Remy looked behind them as did Lapin, seeing that the coast was clear, they both slowly stopped walking and stepped back letting Scott ramble on and on not even noticing that his two guests were no longer following him.

"Wow dis place is huge…" Lapin gawked as he examined one of the pictures on the wall.

"No kiddin…let's go have some fun…" Remy grinned as they made their way downstairs, peeking back at Scott who still hadn't noticed that they were no longer behind him, "Can ya believe he still talkin' wit himself…" he chuckled as they began to creep down the stairs trying to be as silent as they could, practicing one of the first rules of thieving.

First they had made their way into the kitchen looking through the fridge and grabbing a snack, then they tried to break into a few locked rooms, "Jeez Remy yo père's da best there is an ya can't unlock one little door?" Lapin sighed his disappointment.

"Oh shut-up…ya don' know how either…" Remy growled as he fiddled with the lock.

"Papa said dat picking locks was my next lesson…" Lapin argued.

"Shut-up ya gonna get us caught…" Remy whispered as he dropped to his knees, "C'mon let's go somewhere else..." he sighed.

"You givin up?" Lapin looked at his cousin with wide eyes.

"Yes…" Remy chirped.

"Rule number one Remy nevah give up…"

"Dere's probably nothing in dat room anyways…come on I tink I hear dat Scotty boy…"

The boys walked around for like ten minutes and stumbled upon and elevator, "Where ya tink dis leads to?" Lapin asked a bit curious as he and Remy entered. Lapin looked at the buttons, "Whats a Danger room?"

"How should I know?" Remy sighed as he pushed on the button.

"Remy!" Lapin looked at the doors as they slowly closed.

"What you wanted ta know…only one way ta find out…" Remy grinned.

When the elevator doors opened the two little boy's each peeked out to see if there was anyone around as they heard a few voices, sneaking out they heard a few men talk, because they didn't want to get caught as the voices grew louder, Lapin grabbed Remy by the arm and they sneaked into the nearest room, looking around as the doors automatically closed the boys both quirked an eyebrow, "Big metal room…wit no furniture…hnnn…"

"Why'd ya bring me here?" Remy sighed.

"We needed ta hide ya idjit…" Lapin growled.

"Well dey have ta be gone by now come on…" Remy smirked but the moment they had entered, the door had disappeared and a sudden hum filled their ears as parts of the room began to form an obstacle course.

"What's going on…how do we get out?"

"I don know…Argh dis place sucks…let us out…" Remy growled as he began kicking where the door used to be.

Both boys froze when they heard machinery running, turning they saw a buzz saw and a few weapons that started shooting lasers everywhere.

Good, bad sucks...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several minutes had passed when Scott noticed that he was alone in the hall, frowning he turned, "Jerks…" he growled as he doubled back to search for them, after about ten minutes he sighed and slumped his shoulders as he entered the rec room where the adults were still conversing, "Professor…" Scott whispered as he entered the room.

Charles turned to Scott a bit confused, Jean-Luc and Jacques sat up when they didn't see their sons with the boy, "They didn't…" Jacques sighed as he stood.

"I swear dat boy's grounded for a week…" Jean-Luc sighed.

Charles gave a small smile and closed his eyes a moment, "They actually ditched Scott…that is precious…" Logan chuckled softly, then glanced over at Charles whose face paled rather quickly, "Chuck?"

"They're in the danger room get in there now…a program is running…"

"What!" Logan quickly stood and ran to the elevator, fearing for their sons Jean-Luc and Jacques quickly followed, Mattie was told to stay put.

"Explain Danger room?" Jean-Luc growled as they entered the elevator.

"A room specifically built to withstand mutant powers, we usually use it to train our powers…"

"And ya panicking why?" Jacques pressed. As the elevator descended when it stopped and the doors opened the two thieves followed the man down the hall to a door which read danger room.

"The room fights back so to speak hence the reason why we call it the danger room…"

Logan pushed a button opening the door, the three quickly entered, Logan yelled out for the computer but quickly ducked when the program that was running sent a few shots towards the new targets, Jean-Luc spotting the boys quickly started running towards them as did Jacques, ducking flipping and dodging the lasers, both men quickly grabbed their sons. Looking around at their surroundings the men both leapt as a huge saw was thrown their way. Then everything suddenly shut down, and both men slowly stood holding their trembling sons tightly.

Jean-Luc kneeled down leaning Remy back eyeing him over, "Ya alright petite?" he asked his hands roaming the boy's body to feel for any broken bones or bloody spots. Jacques did the same with Lapin.

"They all right?" Logan asked stepping forward, "Damn you two can move…" he breathed.

"Di-dn't mea-n ta…da d-oor di-sappe-ared…" Remy spoke with quick breaths, as did Lapin.

"Come on…" Jean-Luc whispered picking his son up and walking out of the room, followed by Jacques who sighed since Lapin refused to let him go as well then by Logan.

When they arrived back to the rec room the fathers put their sons on their feet whom rushed to Tante fearing the punishment they'd get later. "Yeah ya better run…" Jean-Luc scolded as he eyed the two, then sat in a chair. "I must apologize M'sieu…"

"Please don't it's quite alright…as long as they weren't harmed…" Charles answered looking to Logan as he approached.

"Kyle and Josh were setting up a new program, they didn't notice the kids go in…" Logan then turned to the two men, "And you two have obviously had some training…"

"What ya got something against bein' physically fit homme?" Jean-Luc chuckled he then looked to Xavier wanting to change the subject, "Can you help Remy with his powers?"

"Yes of course…we can start tomorrow if you'd like…"

"Well dat's good ta hear, I'll come back in da morning…after that little experience tink the boys need a little time ta breathe…" Jean-Luc glanced over his shoulder, looked at Remy and Lapin as they shied away. Tante wrapped her arms around them and gave a small smile, happy that they were alright.

XxXxX

After thanking the Professor, the LeBeau's were now resting comfortably in their hotel rooms, Remy was jumping on his bed bouncing around while Jean-Luc had just finished calling room service, "Ey watcha been doin in dat dere mansion?" Jean-Luc asked as he watched Remy bounce up and down on the bed.

"Nothin' much couldn't get in any of da rooms…when ya gonna teach me ta pick locks?" Remy asked as he looked up and tried to touch the ceiling.

"Ya wanna learn 'bout locks?" Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Wanna learn befo Lapin does…" he answered still bouncing.

"Ohhh ya wanna be da first hun?" Jean-Luc smirked as his head followed Remy's movements.

"Oui…" Remy grinned.

"Alright let's see if ya can get out of a head lock…" He laughed lunging forward wrapping his arm around Remy's neck.

"PERE…" Remy whined as he began to struggle.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead, then let him go Remy frowned as he crossed his arms and began to pout, "Oh come now petite…" he smirked as he gently pushed him back to fall on the bed. Jean-Luc laughed softly at the sight Remy was sitting cross legged on the bed he still had his arms crossed as he stared at the wall pouting as if his life depended on it Jean-Luc sighed as he went to the bathroom, "Alright come ere…" he ordered, as he locked the door and took out his lock picks, Remy grinned as he jumped off the bed and ran to his father. "Now once ya learn ta do dis ya gotta promise me ya only use dis when ya graduate from bein' properly trained d'accord, don' want ya breaking inta other kids lockers ya understand?"

"Oui papa…" Remy answered excitedly.

"An' when ya get ya lock picks ya keep dem on ya always alright?" Remy nodded happily. "Good boy…" Jean-Luc then proceeded to teach his nine year old how to successfully break into a bathroom…yay. After eating dinner, Jean-Luc was lying on one of the beds watching a movie, Remy had rested his head against his father's right arm his eyes slowly closing as sleep was about to claim him, Jean-Luc smiled a bit as he chewed on some popcorn, after the movie was over Jean-Luc tucked his son in the bed, turning off the lights and the television, he then made himself comfortable on the other bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning Remy groggily woke up to the ringing of a cell phone, a bit annoyed since no one was answering it Remy slowly woke up and got out of bed whining as he grabbed his father's cell phone, "'ello?" he yawned, hearing the other person on the phone Remy rolled his eyes and walked up to his father who was lying on his stomach on his bed, his eyes closed since he was still fast asleep, Remy gently shook his arm, "Papa…" he whispered, then shook him a bit harder, "Papa…" he whined again, he was still extremely tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

Jean-Luc wearily opened an eye, "What's da matter petite?" he mumbled.

Remy showed him the phone, "Henri's callin fo ya…" he answered then dropped the phone on the bed, slowly turned and headed back for his bed.

Jean-Luc smirked as he took the phone, "Ey…" he jolted up grabbing Remy around the waist and hoisting him on his bed, laying him by his side and covering him with the blanket, Jean-Luc then held the phone to his ear as he closed his eyes. With a yawn, "It's only been a day Henri what could possibly have gone wrong?" he asked peeking at Remy who had snuggled up to him and had already fallen asleep.

"Oh nothing too important…so he drivin ya crazy yet?" Henri chuckled.

"Henri it be…" Jean-Luc looked to the clock beside the bed and groaned, "It's a quarter ta five…what da hell?"

"Oh you mean da call…well dis would be payback…ya remember when I was out wit Mercy that one time and ya call me ta get suited up for a heist dat had gone bad…and when I got dere, I got thrown inta da bay and…" Jean-Luc rolled his eyes turning off the phone he then threw it at the foot of the bed, and sighed as he wrapped an arm around his son and tried to get a little more sleep.

At around seven the LeBeau's were rudely awakened by a bit of poking and shaking compliments of Tante Mattie, "Alright you two…come on get up…" she ordered pulling on the blanket, giving a small smile as they both whined out.

"Remy, Tante's bein' mean…" Jean-Luc smirked as he slowly sat up and gently nudged Remy, chuckling as he only hid under the blankets. "Come on petite time ta get up…" he smirked as he headed for the bathroom. An hour later Jean-Luc and Remy where on their way back to the institute, Remy looked out the window and sighed as he felt the car park and the engine shut off, Jean-Luc got out of the car and walked over to Remy's side opening the door, he had a small smile on his lips at how Remy tried to take his sweet time, "What's da matter fiston?" he asked.

Remy frowned, as he walked beside his father, watching as he pushed on the doorbell, "Nothin'" he answered as he looked around and grasped his hand.

"You sure ya alright?" he asked ruffling the boy's hair, they were at that moment greeted by a mass of blue fur, Remy quickly grabbed his father's arm and took a step back eyeing the beast like man.

"Well hello there…" he smiled, "Please come in…" he gestured then looked at the child, "You must be Remy…my name's Henri…but everyone calls me Hank…"

"M'sieu…" Remy whispered,

Hank chuckled softly at how much the boy was extremely shy. "Come the Professor is waiting for you downstairs…"

"Downstairs…I ain't goin in dat big metal room 'gain am I?" Remy looked at his father.

"Oh it's quite alright, we've set up a program for you so you can use your powers without any fear of them going haywire don't worry the room will not fight back." Hank assured as he led the LeBeau's into the elevator.

Entering the room Remy's eyes went wide as the metal room had been replaced with a clear blue sky with white puffy clouds, the floor was covered in grass and trees, there was even a river and a huge waterfall. "Wow…how'd ya get all dis in here?" he asked looking around.

Charles smiled as he approached, "It's a hologram Remy…"

Remy quirked an eye, "Like da hollo-decks on Star Trek?"

"Something like that yes…" Xavier chuckled, as did Logan, Storm and Hank.

"Ya sure it gonna be safe in here?" Jean-Luc asked, "No rocks gonna fly out?"

"No of course not…Remy if you like why don't you go exploring…" Charles smiled as he gestured for Mr.LeBeau to have a seat on the picnic table next to the group.

Remy looked up at his father to see if it was alright, Jean-Luc smirked, "Go on…" he chuckled, "Have fun…find me a frog or something…"

"K…" Remy ran off towards the river. Logan followed the boy his arms behind his back observing the boy's attitude.

"Okay ya got him excited now what?" Jean-Luc smirked as he watched Remy looking towards the shore and under a few rocks.

"Well we observe his behavior, you said he was playing ball with some children when his powers surfaced…he was enjoying the game having fun, not much of a care in the world, we're trying to recreate that…" Xavier answered simply.

"Ah…and what's with Mr.Muscles followin' him?"

"Just a precaution…in case Remy accidentally charges anything and can't get away in time…" Charles chuckled as Jean-Luc's mind had just gone into overdrive, "Logan has a healing factor…" he answered the unasked question.

"Okay…so what happens if nothing happens…it's been over a week since he blew up that wall."

"Then we'll have to try something else…"

XxXxX

Remy frowned as he couldn't even find one tiny little tadpole, he turned to Logan, "Hey...are dere any critters in here?" he asked.

"Could be I don't know this is my first time in this place…" he smirked.

Remy huffed as he continued to look around after about forty five minutes Remy was bored and went back to his father, "Didn't find nothin?" Jean-Luc smiled.

"Non…" Remy sighed as he plopped down on the ground.

"Perhaps later…" Charles chuckled, "Tell me Remy…do you remember what you were going through when you touched the wall that blew up?"

"Hun?" Remy looked at him confused.

"Did you feel sick or dizzy…did you have any pain?" he specified.

Remy thought for a moment, "Well I did get a little dizzy…then my hands felt funny…" he looked at his hands and wiggled his fingers, then looked back up, "…then they hurt, then it stopped and the wall started to glow…"

"Did you touch the wall?"

"Ahun…" Remy whispered nodding his head.

"Were you angry or scared?"

"Non…"

"What were you thinking?"

Remy only shrugged, "Had to get the ball…"

"Nothing else?"

"Non…"

Charles lifted an eyebrow, "Hmmm you have me in quite a dilemma…" he answered giving a small pout.

"Dilemma?" Remy looked up "Papa what's a dilemma?"

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Kinda like a tight spot…"

"Oh…" Remy then turned to Xavier a bit confused, "How come?"

Charles smiled, "Well, I'm afraid I can't figure out how your powers work…" Remy frowned as he leaned against his father's leg, "Tell me do you like playing hide and seek?" Xavier asked, Remy only shrugged, "I wonder…Logan is a very good player, do you think you might be able to find him?"

Remy eyed a smirking Logan, "He's too big he'll be easy ta spot…"

Logan grunted, "Wanna bet?"

Remy grinned evilly, "Ya got to da count of ten M'sieu…" he smirked as he stood up turned his back, closed his eyes and started counting.

Logan sighed, "Can't believe I'm doin' this…" he whined as he started running towards the woods.

"Oh ya bettah run faster dan that homme." Jean-Luc chuckled as he watched the man disappear into the woods.

"Eight, nine, ten…" Remy turned around, "ARE YA WELL HIDDEN M'SIEU?" he yelled out and waited for a few moments, then turned to his father, "He not like Henri…" he smirked and ran towards the river, listening to any sounds that might give him a clue as to where to look for the man.

"What did he mean when he said he's not like me?" Hank spoke up.

Jean-Luc laughed, "Henri be Remy's older brother, and every time they play this game Remy shouts out 'Are you well hidden, cause I'll find ya…' and every single time Henri yells out 'Yes I am'" Hank, Storm and Charles chuckled.

"Adopted as well?" Storm asked.

"Non…" Jean-Luc answered with a smirk as he watched Remy cautiously enter the woods.

XxXxX

Logan was hiding up in a tree and grinned when he spotted Remy sneaking below him looking around. After a few moments, Remy stood up straight, 'What's he doing?' Logan thought to himself as he stared at the boy a small smile plastered on his face at the certain amount of amusement he felt at the moment. It was rare that Logan was thought of as prey, and he found it hilarious that this little kid was his hunter. The moment that thought plagued Logan's mind Remy quickly picked up on it and turned his head towards Logan locking eyes with the man, "How the hell did you do that?" Logan gawked at the kid as he leapt down from his perch.

Remy only shrugged and grinned as he ran back to his father, "Papa I found him…" he laughed and ran around the picnic table.

Logan arrived and looked at the kid's father, "Is blowing up stuff his only power?" he asked a bit amazed.

Jean-Luc looked at the man and grinned, "Ah he used his charm on ya did he?"

"Charm?" Logan asked confused.

"That's what Tante calls it…" Jean-Luc answered as he lunged forward and grabbed Remy sitting him on his lap, "This little one can…oh mon dieu how do I explain dis…" he thought for a moment, "Um…one day Tante was sitting in da kitchen and Remy just walked up to her and gave her a hug, she just looked at him, and asked him why he did that…" Jean-Luc looked at Remy who was playing with his sleeves then back to Xavier, "He said that he felt she needed one…"

Storm leaned forward a bit confused herself, "Did she need one?"

"She had just found out minutes before that an old friend of hers had just passed away…"

Charles looked to the boy, "Remy did you hear Logan's thoughts?" he asked.

"Non…"

"Did you feel them?"

Remy turned to his father a bit unsure if he should answer, "Go ahead it's alright…" he assured his son.

"Oui…" he whispered.

Charles smiled at the boy, "Interesting…you might be an empath…you can sense other peoples emotions…how long have you been able to sense them?" Remy only shrugged as he watched his father answer his cell phone. "Alright we can talk about that later now let's see you were playing basketball with some children when your powers surfaced correct?" Remy nodded, "Very well…Computer run program RL1…" Charles spoke up. Suddenly the forest, river and waterfall disappeared replaced by a basketball court Logan bent down to retrieve one of the balls.

"Watta ya say kiddo wanna play a little game of one on one?" he asked as he held out the ball.

"But you're a lot bigger than me…"

"Hey I suck at this game…come on show me how to play…" he coaxed.

Remy only frowned, "How bout Lapin would you play with him?" Jean-Luc asked, Remy turned his head and nodded with a smile, "Would dat be a problem?" Jean-Luc asked the Professor who shook his head no, "Good cause dey waiting upstairs…" he smirked putting his phone away, Storm smiled as she left the room to escort them downstairs.

A few moments later Tante and Lapin arrived, Jean-Luc went to the woman who told him that Jacques was called for a small meeting outside of town, Jean-Luc nodded as he turned and watched the boys play, Logan keeping a close eye on Remy as the two boys argued.

"It did not…" Lapin snorted.

"Did too, there was a waterfall and a lake and everything…" Remy answered.

"Ya see any running water in here?" Lapin tilted his head.

"You hopeless, dis wasn't in here yesterday…don' ya remember?"

"AH…oh shut-up…" Lapin mumbled as he started to dribble the ball.

The adults watched the game and the little arguments in amusement, half an hour had passed and still nothing had happened, the boys gave up on playing with the ball and began wrestling trying to pin each other to the floor. Jean-Luc shook his head and chuckled, "EY…NOT SO ROUGH…" he warned.

"HA…pinned ya…" Lapin grinned as he hovered above his cousin.

"No fair I wasn't ready…" Remy pouted as he continued to struggle.

"Wasn't ready, mon derrière…" Lapin smirked as he let go and sat on the floor and sighed, "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Remy sat up and looked around, "Well we be stuck in a room wit six adults…what kind of trouble ya tink we can get ourselves into?" he grinned.

"Not much…" Lapin sighed.

"Well we can't get out of dis room dey be guarding it…" Remy huffed then smirked as he stood, "Come on…" he whispered as he ran to his father hugging his leg and looked to Charles, "M'sieu…do ya have a playground or something we're bored?" Remy asked giving the man a little pout.

"Yes of course…" Xavier chuckled as he called out to the computer for the program that ran earlier and added a swing set as well as a few slides.

"Wow…" Lapin gasped looking around.

"Told ya…" Remy laughed as he stuck his tongue out at his cousin, the boys ran towards the swings sat on them and began swinging their legs wanting to see which one of them could get the highest, Logan chuckled as he followed them and leaned against the small treehouse next to the swings watching Remy closely.

"I can get higher den youuuuu…" Lapin laughed as he kicked harder.

"Wanna bet?" Remy grinned as he did the same.

Logan smirked at the little rivalry this went on for a few minutes Logan frowned a bit when he noticed that Remy had stopped moving and looked at the floor, "What's da matter kiddo ya alright?" he asked kneeling down his head moving as Remy's swing slowed down. Sensing the boy's pain and fear Xavier quickly looked at the boys. Remy looked to be in a lot of pain as he was about to jump off the swing the chains began to glow.

Logan's eyes widened as he grabbed Lapin and Remy and ran off, Logan heard Charles shout out a command to the computer and a bubble surrounded the swing set which was now entirely enveloped in an eerie glow, a few seconds later the small playground blew up. "Oh mon dieu…" Jean-Luc stood and jogged to his son.

Logan smelling the fear on the kid kneeled down and turned the little thief to him, "Hey you okay?" he asked Remy only began to struggle to get away from the man, "It's alright…" Logan tried to calm him.

Jean-Luc quickly wrapped his arms from behind his son and sat down on the floor sitting him on his lap, "Non…non…" Remy cried fearing he'd hurt his father.

"Shhhh…it's alright see ya not touching me…" he whispered in the boy's ear and began rocking gently Remy held his arms out to make sure he wouldn't touch anything as he began to calm a bit.

Several minutes had passed and Lapin was quietly sitting beside Tante, while Hank was talking to the Professor, Storm and Logan tried to get the little boy to talk but seeing how tired he seemed they weren't having much luck, Jean-Luc still held his son tightly in his arms but was now leaning his back against a tree.

Charles wheeled himself next to the boy's father and looked at Remy who tried to stay awake, "It would seem that charge tired him out…"

"Happened last time too after we brought him home he passed out in my arms for well ovah an hour…" Jean-Luc whispered as he kissed Remy's temple the boy was now sound asleep.

"Over an hour…" Charles murmured, "Well I believe I've seen enough for today…if you'd like Ororo can lead you to a room where he can rest more comfortably, I would like to speak to him the moment he wakes though…"

"Yes of course…jus lead da way madame…" Jean-Luc smirked as he slowly turned his son in his arms and stood, Tante approached and ran her fingers through the youngest LeBeau's hair. "Tante…maybe ya should take Lapin back to da hotel, and wait fo Jacques…"

With a nod Tante stood grasping Lapin's hand, "Is Remy gonna be okay uncle Jean?"

"He will be, he just tired right now…you okay?" Jean-Luc asked with a smile.

Lapin slowly nodded and looked to Tante, "Come now…" she whispered Lapin looked to Remy again and slowly left with Tante, Logan leading the old woman out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hank approached. "I'm sorry to ask this but since he is unconscious at the moment…and you mentioned that he is afraid of doctors would it be alright if I examined him…"

Jean-Luc sighed knowing this question was coming, "Remy's very healthy M'sieu…he had a check up not more den a month ago…"

"I quite understand the annoyance but he is a mutant and sometimes after using his powers the body can hint on various clues into helping the student into controlling their powers…" Hank pressed.

"Alright but ya do anything I don like ya gonna be sorry homme…" Jean-Luc warned. "And ya will stop da moment he wakes up…"

"Yes of course…and I'm only doing a routine physical…blood test…checking his joints, lungs and heart…" Hank specified to try an ease the father's mind a bit. Jean-Luc sighed as the three x-men led the LeBeau's to the med-lab, Jean-Luc gently laid his son on one of the beds and sat beside him watching everything the blue furry doctor was doing. "Now Charles said that his eyes were red on black I believe…"

"That they are…he can easily see in da dark…bright light hurts him though…"

"Amazing…" Hank smiled then slowly lifted the boy's sleeve and froze when he turned the arm in his hand, the small miniscule scars bothered him as he gently ran his fingers on them he quickly lifted the boy's shirt and glared at Jean-Luc, "Could you please explain these." He frowned.

"Not really…Remy still refuses ta talk about dem…" Jean-Luc answered with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you have an idea on how he received them?" Hank asked in an angry voice not seeming to believe the man.

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes at the sound of the doctor's tone of voice, "Yea…five years ago my boy was taken from me by da same man dat killed my wife…fo two years he be living off da street…stealing whatever he could and rummaging through garbage cans ta look for food…now get rid of that little glare in ya eyes and don even think about pointing that little claw at me in blame…I love my son very much an if anyone tries ta hurt him they'll get a brief visit from me befo da cops find em dead da next morning…" Jean-Luc barked, "He don trust no one…he don' like doctors cause dey have ta touch im ta examine im…ya goin along wit what I'm saying here homme…" Jean-Luc yelled his eyes blazing daring the doctor to say something else.

"Mr.LeBeau please calm down…" Charles spoke softly.

Hank seeing the love and determination to protect the boy in the man's eyes, took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I must apologize…it's just that he's very young and…" Hank shook his head to try and clear his mind, Jean-Luc cut him off.

"Ya can't stand da thought of anyone doing dat to da petite, my thoughts exactly which is why I be very protective of my boy."

Hank sighed as he gave a small smile, "Yes…again I must apologize for my rudeness…" Jean-Luc waved him off as he sat back beside Remy and watched the doctor as he continued to examine the nine-year old, and took out a syringe to collect a little blood.

XxXxX

An hour and a half later Remy slowly woke up finding that he was sleeping on a couch in the rec room, his head pillowed on his father's leg. "Well dat was a long nap…ya feel any better?" Jean-Luc asked with a small smile as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Remy yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "Ey I asked ya a question…" Jean-Luc smirked wickedly, Remy grinned as he kept his mouth shut. "Ya not gonna answer me?" Jean-Luc looked as if he were in shock. "Ya know I got ways in making ya talk…" he waggled his eyebrows, Remy laughed softly then clamped his hands on his mouth, "Still not gonna talk hun…Alright ya leave me no choice…" Jean-Luc lunged forward and began to tickle his son mercilessly. Making him laugh until tears streamed down his cheeks and he was grasping his stomach.

Jean-Luc laughed as he held him close, the boy's back to his chest, Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "Oh you a good boy…" he grinned kissing his cheek. Remy smiled then turned towards the door where Logan stood leaning against the door frame with a small smile gracing his lips.

"If you two are ready, Chuck's waitin for ya…"

"Come on…" Jean-Luc stood holding out his hand, Remy grasped it and hopped off the couch.

Logan chuckled as he saw that the boy seemed to not have a care in the world especially after freaking out a few hours ago.

Remy hopped up each step of the long stairway then looked around as they walked down the hall, Logan opened the door for them and Remy shyly peeked inside, Charles smiled at the little auburn haired boy, "Well hello Remy…"

"M'sieu…"

"Please have a seat…" Charles gestured to the couch. "Are you still tired?"

"Non…"

"Well now I suppose we should have a little talk…"

Remy looked up at the telepath, "Bout what?"

"Your powers…now they don't seem to be fully evolved yet, do you remember what it felt like when you charged that swing set?"

Remy frowned a bit as he sat beside his father, "Oui…my hands tingled and began ta hurt…" Remy answered simply.

Charles thought for a moment then looked to Jean-Luc, "I don't think you have much to worry about for the moment, at least not for the next few years, he should get more control over it as he ages. As a precaution he might need to keep something small with him, so whenever he feels that pain in his hands he would just have to touch that object and throw it away…but he'd have to make sure that no one is nearby when throwing it away…" Charles spoke.

Jean-Luc slowly nodded as Remy looked up at his father a bit confused, Jean-Luc smirked as a thought hit his head he then looked to his son and reached in his coat pocket, "No problem…" he smirked as he looked to Remy, "Here…whenever ya feel dat pain in ya hands ya take one of dese cards…" he answered giving him the small pack. Remy grinned as he took the cards out of the pack and began shuffling them.

Remy looked up, "Dat mean we going home now?"

Jean-Luc looked to Charles who nodded his head, "If there ever is anything that he can't handle just give me a call and I'll send someone."

"Merci M'sieu…ya have no idea how much of a relief dis is…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he put his son on his feet.

Remy quickly turned to him, "We goin' home?" he asked his father.

"Looks like it…ya miss playin' ya little tricks on Henri?" he asked running his hand through the boy's hair.

"Un pti peu…" Remy chuckled.

After thanking Xavier and the others again Jean-Luc led his nine-year-old son back to the hotel. Holding the front door open for his son, Jean-Luc chuckled as Remy ran to the elevator to push the buttons. Hurrying to catch up to him Jean-Luc laid a hand on top of Remy's head and nudged him forward when the doors opened, "Now ya feel a bit bettah…don't have ta be scared no more right?"

Remy grinned as he nodded his head and looked up at his father, "So what ya feel like eatin' tonight?" he asked with a chuckle as the doors opened and they walked to their room, Remy was deep in thought in trying to decide while his father searched his coat for the card key that would open the door to their room.

Suddenly Jean-Luc was pushed forward slammed into the wall he quickly turned his head to look at his attacker whom had a gun and wore a mask, Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes and pushed the man back ramming his fist in the man's throat, gasping for breath the man grabbed at his throat and stumbled out of the hall trying his best to run but failing miserably, Jean-Luc watched him then turned to Remy who had his back to the wall kneeling down he pulled his son to him in a hug, "Ya alright?" he asked.

"Oui…who's dat?" Remy asked as he looked around.

"I don't know…come on let's get inside alright…" he quickly opened the door and pulled his son inside, making sure the door was locked Jean-Luc went to the phone and called security telling them that he'd seen a suspicious man waving a gun and described how the man was built and what he wore.

Jean-Luc glanced over at Remy who was sitting quietly on the bed after hanging up the phone he kneeled down and cupped Remy's cheeks, "Ya sure ya alright?" he asked.

"Oui…" Remy whispered.

"Tante, Lapin and uncle Jacques should be here soon…" he smirked, "Why don' ya go pack we be leavin in da morning okay?" he suggested to try and keep his son occupied so he wouldn't worry about what had just happened in the hall, watching as the nine-year-old stood and went in the other room, Jean-Luc took out his cell and dialed home.

"LeBeau residence…" he heard.

"Henri ya know if dere be anyone aftah da Thieves in New York?"

"What, non why?"

"Cause I was just attacked outside our room…find out if dere be anyone…"

"Okay…tink dey be 'ssassins?"

"Don' tink so dat idiot wasn't trained…besides we still be in a truce if ya hadn't forgotten…but just ta be sure check anyways try not ta sound too rude…" he smirked.

"Remy okay?"

"Yeah he was beside me when that idiot shoved me against da wall an pulled out a gun…"

Silence was then heard on the line, "Ya want me ta send ya a few thieves?"

"Non…we goin' home tomorrow…"

"Oh yeah…" Henri grinned a bit happy to be tormenting his little brother again soon.

"Yeah…" Jean-Luc answered noticing Remy enter the room, the man smiled as he turned on the television, "Talk to ya later…"

"Alright…" Henri hung up and sighed as he leaned back in his chair hoping that little episode wasn't too serious.

XxXxX

A few hours later, Tante entered the room with Lapin and his father, she frowned when she noticed Remy who was still shaken up a little his head resting on Jean-Luc's chest listening to his heart beat as they watched cartoons, Jean-Luc who was on his cell phone caressed his son's arm. Noticing the group had entered he turned to the door and nodded as he spoke a few more words and hung up.

Tante looked at the man, "What happened?" She asked watching as Lapin ran up to the bed to greet his cousin, Jean-Luc smirked as he hugged Remy and stood up.

"Oh Remy's a bit excited cause we be goin' home tomorrow…" he answered mouthing off to the small group to not say another word.

"We are?" Jacques asked eyeing his brother in law.

"Yes we are…" he chuckled, standing and led the man into the other room to tell him what happened.

XxXxX

The next day as they left their rooms, both father's held onto their son's hands firmly eyeing any possible target who would try and take the boy's away from them, walking out of the elevator they made their way to the front desk to settle their bills. The boys stayed beside Tante as they looked around, Jean-Luc glanced behind him noticing a woman who seemed to stare at his son, Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes, "Remy…come 'ere a minute…" he whispered with a smile.

Remy looked up and walked towards his father, Jacques quirked an eye as he looked to his leader, "Jean?" he whispered watching as the man wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him close to his body kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair, the small gesture seemed as if the father was giving his son a little affection yet to Jacques the small gesture silently told him that something was wrong.

"Da red-head sitting in da waiting area is she still looking dis way…she keeps starring at Remy…" he spoke normally leaning his elbow on the desk looking bored he then reached into his pocket and took out his wallet.

Jacques chuckled as he pretended to drop his credit-card, bending down to get it he spotted the red-head. He quickly placed his credit card in his wallet and grinned "Yeah…tink she's wit da one who attacked ya?" he drawled.

"Maybe…" Jean-Luc sighed.

"Dis would be a whole lot easier without da little ones…" Jacques huffed as he shouldered his and Mattie's bags. Jean-Luc nodded in agreement as he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth while he was waiting for his bill, "Okay so how do we handle dis?" Jacques asked as he waved Lapin to him and held on to his hand.

"Get Tante and da petites in a cab, while I keep an eye on her…I'll meet ya at da airport…"

"Jean-Luc…" Jacques began to protest for his leader's safety.

"Go…" he mumbled as he looked over the bill the clerk at the desk handed, still keeping an eye on the woman. Jacques sighed as Tante called out to the boy's holding onto their hands firmly. "Go wit Tante an ya uncle Jacques…I'll only be a few minutes…" Jean-Luc assured his son.

The moment they left the hotel, the woman quickly stood up and followed. Jean-Luc waited half a second then followed her, spotting her outside the door she took out a cell phone and waited until whoever she was speaking to answered, "They're in a cab J47K9…heading west…" she whispered then looked up smiling as she spotted her companion on a motorbike giving her a wave, she then laughed softly, "Oh don't worry I can handle him…" she whispered then hung up and turned to Jean-Luc with a smile.

"Who exactly you be aftah chère?" Jean-Luc asked with a small frown on his face.

"Why the mutant of course…" she smiled.

"Really…why is dat?"

"Well my employer thinks he could be a very valuable asset…"

"And who be your employer...what he want wit da mutant?"

"Oh I highly doubt you'd know him, and he's very interested in mutants that can gather up enormous amounts of energy, such as the boy's power…he's seen what he can do in New Orleans…" she chuckled.

Jean-Luc quirked an eye, "Dat a fact…what makes ya tink I'd let ya take da petite?"

"Well the fact is you don't particularly have much of a choice…" she answered lunging forward.

Jean-Luc ducked and grabbed her arm, the woman tried to jerk her arm free but found that she couldn't, "Tell me who's aftah him and why an I let ya go…if not I break ya arm chère…"

The woman took a breath and tried to kick at his legs but Jean-Luc slammed her against the wall pinning her with his body, "I give ya to da count of three…one…" he hissed applying pressure to her arm, ignoring the hotel clerks and people in the hotel, "Two…"

The woman yelled out, "Alright…alright…his names Anders…he sells mutants to some guy named Essex I think…"

"Ya know about da man that tried ta hold me up yesterday?"

"He wanted the boy…"

"Where do I find dis Anders?"

"I can't tell you that he'll kill me…"

"Chère I'll kill ya if ya don't fucken tell me I ain't letting no one take my boy away from me…" he growled the woman couldn't take the strain on her arm and tried pushing LeBeau off with no such luck.

"Tell me…how many little ones d'ya take away from dere families?" The woman didn't answer as she continued to struggle. "How many…Where are dey?" he repeated starting to lose patience.

"Carnegie hall…basement…hidden door leads to a tunnel in the sewers…now let go…"

"How many" he hissed.

"…seven…now let go…" she answered.

"…Alright…" Jean-Luc smirked as he released her then turned and punched her in the head rendering her unconscious, taking out his cell he called Jacques telling him to watch out since someone was after them and apparently following the cab, Jean-Luc then called Xavier, waiting for the man to answer, he checked the woman to make sure she was indeed unconscious.

"School for Gifted Youngsters Hank speaking…"

"M'sieu can ya put Xavier on da line I need a talk wit him right now…"

"Yes of course one moment."

"This is Charles…"

"Yeah ya missin' any of ya kids?"

The line became silent for half a second, "No…why what happened."

"Someone jus tried ta take my Remy…da bitch claims dat her boss by da name of Anders is sellin mutants to some guy named Essex or something…said dat he's very interested in mutants that can gather up enormous amounts of energy…"

"My word are you and Remy alright?"

"Yeah but I sent Remy off wit the others…dey being followed…bitch said that dat Anders could be found at Carnegie hall…basement…hidden door leads to a tunnel in the sewers…can't be sure but she said dey swiped seven kids…could still be there…"

"I'll send Logan right away…and I'll send Storm to you…"

"Non send her to da airport I want my boy protected…"

"Very well…"

"I also got someone here in case ya want ta question her…"

"I'll send Hank to you…"

XxXxX

An hour later after Hank had returned to the mansion with the red haired lady and Logan was at this moment breaking down a door to find the seven mutants the lady spoke of, Jean-Luc walked into the airport terminal. A smile plastered on his lips as he spotted his little one, Remy grinned as he ran up to him, "Ya alright fiston?" he asked ruffling his hair.

Remy narrowed his eyes for a moment, "You said ya were only gonna be a couple minutes…" he protested.

"I'm sorry petite didn't mean ta take so long…" he apologized.

"Can we go home now?"

Jean-Luc chuckled "Yeah we can go home now…" he smirked nodding his thanks to Storm who stood beside Mattie, and waved goodbye as they boarded the plane.

XxXxX

Arriving in New Orleans the LeBeaus were met up with a few cars waiting for them, Remy hiding a tiny smile hugged his father's leg when he saw his brother kneel down wanting a hug.

Henri looked at his brother appalled, "He be gone all dis time an he didn't even miss me?" he asked.

Remy grinned and shrugged.

"A shrug is dat all I get…I don' get a hug or a smile…" he pouted, "I'm feelin a bit unappreciated…" he smirked and stood up, "Ey…come ere…"

"Non…" Remy giggled.

"I said come ere…"

"N-on…" Remy repeated.

"Why you…" Henri smirked as he lunged forward, Remy laughed as he ran around his father, Henri quickly doubled back and snatched the nine year old lifting him in his arms. "So are ya all fixed up or are ya still broken?" he asked with a chuckle. As he hoisted Remy onto his back giving the nine year old a piggyback ride.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Whenever he feels that usual pain all he has ta do is take one of these cards and charge it…den throw it away…but…" Jean-Luc looked to Remy locking eyes with the boy.

"I hafta make sure no one else is around when I throw da cards away…" Remy answered.

"Dat's right…" Jean-Luc smiled tweaking Remy's nose.

"He always have ta keep dose cards wit him?" Henri asked.

"At least until he can control his powers more."

"Hn…" Henri shrugged, "So I win twenty bucks or not…ya drive dose people crazy?" he asked a bit curiously.

"Non…" Remy grinned.

"Non…what ya mean non…ya losin' ya touch petit frère?" Henri asked heading towards the cars.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Alright, alright enough talk let's go home…" he ordered and opened the door for Mattie while the drivers placed their luggage in the trunks.

"Well dis be an interesting experience…" Jacques chuckled as he hugged his son close, "It ain't gonna happen again anytime soon I hope…"

"Definitely not Jacques…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he waved them goodbye and sat in the passenger seat telling his driver to head for home.

XxXxX

Arriving home Remy rushed through the door as he was being chased by Henri, running up the stairs he paused for a moment, looking at his mother's picture, "'ello maman…" he chirped and ran into his room, locking the door behind him.

Henri chuckled as he stood at the door, "An he locks da door…ya know dere be tieves in dis house?" Henri asked with a chuckle.

Hearing this Remy rushed out of his room, "Henri, Henri…papa taught me ta pick locks ya wanna see?"

"He did…well yeah I wanna see…not fair I didn't learn till I was ten…" Henri grumbled.

Remy grinned as he ran back in his room, Henri chuckled at how excited Remy was and followed him.

Tante smiled as she looked to Jean-Luc while he put their luggage down at the foot of the stairs, "Is our little angel gonna be alright?" she asked.

"Dat he will…" he chuckled, "Something tells me dat our little boy gonna be a crafty little tief one day and a very powerful mutant…" he sighed, 'What's got me irritated is dat he being watched.' He thought to himself then looked to Mattie and gave her a small smile at the worried look on her face, Jean-Luc sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder, "No need ta worry bout dat now…Remy needs ta be Remy at da moment an enjoy being a kid while he still is one…" he smirked.

"Ah lord help us…" she sighed, "Our mischievous, sweet little boy that can't help but cause trouble…is slowly growin' up." she grinned. "Bettah enjoy dese days while dey last…"

"Absolutely…" he chuckled heading upstairs as he heard his sons start to argue then Remy began to squeal and laugh as Henri pinned him down and started tickling him mercilessly.

The End…

Thanks for the reviews:)


End file.
